Natural Disasters
by LovinJackson
Summary: After catching a late night news bulletin Dean and Sam discuss the similarities between their family and certain natural disasters. Sam has a theory to lighten his brothers mood.


**Natural Disasters **

**Author:** Tara aka LovinJackson

**Summary:** After catching a late night news bulletin Dean and Sam discuss the similarities between their family and certain natural disasters. Sam has a theory to lighten his brothers mood.

**Spoilers:** Set after the Season 2 Finale so anything before that is fair game.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Kripke owns all ... sadly

**Authors notes:** This story came about from a challenge that my good friend Lisa aka **Angelustatt **gave each other. I've just read her's and its excellent. Its a good fun read and i really reccomend you check it out. It's called** "Motel Mayhem".** It's great :D Angelustatt's page is in my fav authors on my profile. Hope you like this one and I did justice to the seriousness of the current Hurricane ... this is in no way meant to make light of that situation. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**

**Natural Disasters**

Sam resisted the urge to sigh as the crunching from across the room got even louder than he thought was possible. He was sure that Dean was doing this on purpose, annoying him while he was trying to research.

He looked over at Dean and watched as his older brother munched happily on his potato chips, laid out on the bed in front of the 68 centimetre television that their current motel room supplied. In the many motel rooms they had stayed in over the years, and there had been a lot, there was rarely a decent TV. Sam had been surprised to see the size of the TV. It was rare. Usually they got stuck with tiny ones and if they were a larger size they had crappy reception or hardly any channels worth watching. So Sam wasn't surprised when Dean's green eyes had lit up upon entering the room to find the decent size TV. His eyes had gotten even brighter once the TV was turned on and a nice clear picture could be seen.

Dean was content right now. He was in hog heaven, relaxing back on the bed watching TV and munching on his favourite junk foods. It was good to see Dean so relaxed and happy and it always amazed Sam how it was always the little things in life that made Dean the happiest. Spending time with his family or a pretty girl or simply watching some good TV was enough for the oldest remaining Winchester. Sam could admit to himself that he was a bit jealous.

Some louder crunching reverberated through the room and Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes this time and looked at Dean in frustration. Dean took his attention from the TV for a moment to smile at Sam in that irritating way he did when he knew he was annoying the younger man and enjoying it.

Sam hated it when they were at odds with each other but he couldn't feel apologetic for how it had come about this time, yet at the same time he wished he could have just bowed to his brother's wishes. It hadn't been a very hard request. All Dean had wanted was for Sam to put away his laptop for one night and just watch some TV with him. He just wanted to relax with his little brother without Sam's head in his laptop. Sam had wanted to give in but the argument in his head wouldn't stop.

Dean had less than a year to live. He didn't have time to spend the night watching TV. When they weren't hunting the demons that had escaped from the gates of hell he needed to be researching, trying to find away to get Dean out of the deal he had made in order to bring Sam back from the dead.

_What's dead should stay dead!_

Sam closed his eyes. He could clearly hear Dean's pain filled voice in his head from almost a year ago when their father had made his own deal, his soul for Dean's life. Back then Dean had firmly believed that what was dead should stay dead and now when Sam had actually died that sentiment just seemed to fly out the window. Sam was having an internal struggle. He didn't want to be mad with his brother, not now, but it was hard because what the hell made him so special. None of it was worth Dean's life much less his soul. He couldn't lose his brother, he just couldn't. It wasn't an option no matter how much Dean had seemed to accept his fate. Sam wasn't going to sit there and wait out the year only to have to say goodbye to the most important person in his life. This was why he was currently scouring the internet while his brother tried to enjoy himself while being as annoying as he possibly could.

"Dude." Dean laughed around a mouth full of salt and vinegar potato chips. "You should seriously watch this."

Sam scrunched his nose up in disgust. "Dean, can you for once in your life not talk with your mouth full?"

Dean brought his attention away from the TV again to look at his brother with an innocent smile that somehow wasn't innocent at all. "Want some?" Dean held out the pinkish packet of chips.

Sam sighed and looked back down at the screen in front of him. "No Dean I don't want your chips, just ... just watch you TV will you."

"Fine."

"Fine." Sam nodded still trying to concentrate on the screen in front of him although he wasn't sure why because the only thing he was accomplishing was giving himself a headache from too many hours sitting at the computer.

"Fine," Dean repeated, his annoyance with Sam obvious.

Sam glanced up a few moments later when all that could be heard in the room was the TV. Dean was now slumped back watching the television dejectedly … great. His brother tries to have a good time and _he_ ends up ruining it. Would one night really matter? Would it be so bad to just take one night off trying to save his brother to just simply spend time with him? He wanted to ... badly, but a year wasn't very long to get out of this.

Dean kept his eyes on the TV screen, now thoroughly annoyed with Sam. They had been working hard. The hardest they had ever worked. A lot of Demons had escaped Hell on their watch. That's how Dean saw it anyways and he wanted to send as many of those sons of bitches back where they had come from before his year was up. But he also didn't want to spend all the time he had left hunting. He wanted to be able to enjoy the things he loved in life. Spending as much time with Sam was on top of that list and sure they were together everyday but Dean wanted to spend time as brothers as well as hunters.

He heard Sam sigh again and shift on the bed. Sam was most probably feeling guilty now and for once Dean didn't really care.

_... and now in further news the fiercely powerful Hurricane Dean strafed Jamaica's southern coast line ..._

"Dean..."

Dean sat forward at the sound of his name coming from the TV. "Shhh ... I wanna hear this." he waved his brother off with a lazy hand as he picked up the remote and turned up the volume.

_... Dean was an "extremely dangerous" Category 4 hurricane, the second-highest on the five-step Saffir-Simpson scale, and could become a potentially catastrophic Category 5 near Mexico's Yucatan Peninsula, the U.S. National Hurricane Center said..._

Dean turned his eyes to Sam's questioning gaze and noticed briefly that Sam had closed his laptop. "Dude, did you hear that?"

"What, the hurricane?" Sam questioned, shifting back to lean against the headboard. "I saw the news headlines on the net earlier."

"It's called Dean." Dean stated, waiting for his brothers response.

"Yessss," Sam drawled out.

"It's fitting ya know." Dean went on, mimicking his brother's position against his own headboard.

Sam rolled his eyes. "and why's that?"

"Dude, the news just said fiercly powerful and extremely dangerous along with my name. It's aptly named."

Sam smirked at his brother's explanation. "Dude you aren't the first person to share their name with a natural disaster."

"I bet you don't have one." Sam saw the challenge in Dean's eyes and in his voice and decided that he was going to play along. "I've never heard of Hurricane Sam ... Fireman Sam maybe but not Hurricane." Dean chuckled as his own jab.

"Fireman Sam?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised.

_I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up._

Once again words spoken from Dean in the past came to his mind. He remembered being surprised to hear that admission coming from his brother. Sam suddenly realised that he learnt new things about his brother all the time and at the oddest times. There were so many things about Dean that he was still learning. He had taken his brother for granted a lot during his younger years and then there were the four years that he had been away at college that he needed to make up for. A year wasn't long enough damn it!

"I ... uh ..." Dean stumbled before giving up and shrugging his shoulders. "Dude, I was a child at some point in my life."

Sam laughed at that. "Were? Dude, you're a child now."

"One word Sammy ... Thundercats."

"One word ... Grow up."

Dean smirked. "That's two words college boy."

Dean shifted to the edge of his bed and placed his feet on the floor, standing up and leaning over in one fluid motion snatching Sam's laptop of the bed with two hands. The move had been unexpected and Sam wasn't fast enough to keep his computer on his bed. Dean sat back and placed the computer on his bed, looking very pleased with himself.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam complained. He scooted to the edge of his bed and brought his long legs over the edge and leant his elbows on his knees. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Dean didn't look up from the screen as he opened up a google page and typed in Hurricane Sam.

"It looks like you are stealing my computer." Sam sulked but made no move to take his computer back. "Seriously dude what are you doing?"

"I told you!" Dean crowed causing Sam's mouth to quirk up in an amused smile. "No Hurricane Sam."

"Give me a look." Sam was the one to quickly reach across and steal the computer back this time. He'd be damned if he'd let Dean think he'd won although he wasn't sure why he suddenly cared whether he had that same name as a hurricane.

Dean sat back smugly as Sam brought up his own google page and sat quietly trying out a few searches. It took him a few minutes of quiet searching while Dean's munching started up in the background again but he found something. "There," he said turning the computer around so that Dean could see the screen.

Dean snatched the laptop back again ignoring Sam's complaint of how he treated his precious computer.

_**Cyclone Sam**_

_Tropical cyclone Sam crossed the northwest Western Australian coast near Broome on the 8th. Severe storms affected Queensland, Victoria and the Northern Territory. Continued heavy rain over parts of Queensland resulted in prolonged flooding inland. Many Queensland and Northern Territory locations reported record monthly rainfalls for December and a new record has been set for the highest annual rainfall recorded in Australia in a calendar year. Bellenden Ker, southwest of Cairns has recorded 12461 mm in 2000. A cold outbreak around Christmas resulted in snow on the Tasmanian highlands_.

Dean sat there nodding at the screen as he read and Sam felt confused. "What?"

"Dude, my storm so kicks your storms ass." Dean grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes and took his computer back. "Considering we are talking about dangerous hurricanes Dean I somehow don't think that's necessarily a good thing."

Dean looked back to the news. Hurricane Dean's story had finished but Dean had heard the death count so far and it was something that made him shiver. With everything they did, fighting evil and saving people it still wasn't enough. Mother Nature herself would take you out just as fast and that was something that Dean couldn't save people from. "True." he agreed. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm trying to see if Dad has a hurricane." Sam smiled as a hurricane came up immediately. "Here, listen to this ... Hurricane John, ACAPULCO, Mexico (AP) -- Hurricane John's outer bands lashed Mexico's western coast Tuesday night as the powerful Category 3 storm threatened to cause flooding and ruin vacations in some Pacific resorts..."

"Huh, Dad didn't beat me either." Dean stated with a smile. "He's not American either."

"American?"

"Yeah you're from Australia."

Suddenly it dorned on him what he brother was rambling on about. "Oh right ... you're a moron."

Dean ignored that name calling as a pensive look came over his face. "You know I'm not surprised we all have hurricanes named after us ... our whole lives are one natural disaster."

Sam couldn't argue with that. "You're not wrong ... but you're still a moron."

Dean shrugged and shuffled back on the bed so that he was lying back against the headboard again. "Yeah maybe but your still a geek boy." He picked up a familiar yellow packet containing his favourite Peanut M&M's and ripped into the packet. "I still think it's pretty cool that we have storms named after us."

"Yes Dean, because they thought oh hey those Winchester's have cool names lets name this hurricane after them." Sam closed his laptop and stood up with it in hand. He walked over to the small table in their room and deposited the silver computer on top of it, Dean following his movements with a suspicious look on his face.

"What?" Sam asked, turning around and slumping back down on his own bed, not before snatching Dean's half full chip packet and chucking a couple of the tasty chips in his mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm eating your chips." Sam relaxed back into the lumpy motel pillows.

"I can see that. I thought you didn't have time to..."

"I changed my mind okay." Sam evaded his brother's gaze. It went against everything that was screaming in his head but he realised that he couldn't live this next year with his head in his laptop and books and ignoring the very person he was working so hard to save.

_... killed at least 8 people ... next stop on Dean's hit list Mexico ... upgraded to a category 5 storm.._.

Both boys attention was brought back to the news reporter updated them on the hurricane situation and they sat in silence as they watched the footage that was being shown. It always amazed Sam how calm Mother Nature could be and then all of a sudden everything went to hell. It was almost the story of their lives. Sam could see the irony.

Dean was looking at the screen with a serious look on his face as he watched the carnage displayed on the TV screen. "What's the matter?" Sam asked him concerned at the sudden change of mood.

Dean shook his head. "Nothing ... I was just thinking ... maybe that name really does suit this hurricane, I tend to leave dead people and disaster everywhere I go as well."

Sam sat in silence for a moment letting the seriousness in his brother's voice sink in. What was it with his brother and always seeing the worst when concerning himself. He never saw all the good he did and how many people he had saved, just the losses and bad things that happened which more often than not couldn't be helped.

"You're wrong." Sam stated as he began to munch on Dean's chips again.

"What?"

"You're not that like that hurricane at all."

"Oh yeah." Dean raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his younger brother. "Hows that?"

"Because ..." Sam tore his gaze away from the TV as the news reporter switched to a new story and looked at Dean. "Because unlike that that storm the world is damn lucky to have Dean Winchester in it. Without you dude this world would be a hell of a lot scarier place." He made it a point not to say _will be_ because that wasn't an option. The world wasn't about to lose a hero like Dean and he wasn't about to lose his brother either.

Dean bowed his head at his brothers heart felt words. How the hell had watching a little TV suddenly turned into the ultimate chick-flick moment? "Sammy …"

Sam shook his head and swallowed his mouthful. "Just shut up and put something decent on will you … jerk."

It took a few moments but Sam was a graced with a small smile forming on Dean's face and he was glad he had gotten that out and over with without Dean shutting down at the first sign of an emotional serious comment.

Dean moved to the side of the bed again. "Fine … bitch."

Sam smiled at the name. It felt good to fall into that familiar banter after stressing so much over finding a solution to their current problem. He ate some more potato chips as Dean walked over to the TV and picked up a DVD case. Dean held it up for Sam to see. "I went to the video store while I was out getting dinner."

_Gone in 60 seconds_ was held up in Dean's hand and Sam rolled his eyes. "What a surprise … a car movie."

**The End**

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed that little piece :) let me know what you think coz i love to know :D and i hope you all enjoy Angelustatt's story as well if you check it out :D

**Tara x0x**


End file.
